New Discoveries
by Rurouni of Atonement
Summary: x-over w/ DBZ YYH VanHitomi. Taken back to Gaea, she reunites with Van and the others, but in the process revelations are made,allies are brought together, and Hitomi must fight to save those she loves and her home. My first fic
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Escaflowne, DragonballZ, or YuYu Hakusho. Nor do I own any of the spells from Silent Mobius or The Slayers.

Sigh I wish I did own Escaflowne. Oh well, I can dream.

**Introduction:**

Two years have passed since Hitomi left Gaea. On Earth a fierce war has begun, and the person behind all of it is a being called Magnous, a merciless fighter who has a score to settle with the Kanzaki clan and he has his sights set on the last member, Hitomi Kanzaki! However he won't accomplish anything, why you ask, because while Hitomi is taking shelter under a destroyed tower she is lifted back to Gaea in a pillar of light. And she soon finds herself on Gaea once again, but in strange surroundings. Where on Gaea was she taken to and will she be able to meet her friends and Van?

Find out in the following chapters.

I was thinking or redoing this part, but I decided not to.

This is my first story and you can be sure that it's a Van+Hitomi. They are my most fave couple.

Please review, I welcome all comments


	2. Who Is He?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my own characters.

Note: In the beginning it takes place on earth then continues to her return to Gaea.

"Link" Talking

'_Link_' Thoughts

**Chapter 1: Who Is He?**

As more and more destruction was happening Hitomi, Yukari, and Amono were running for their lives, or at least they were, Hitomi was trying to lure whoever he was and it was working. "Hitomi, come on we've got to hurry and find some shelter before it's too late!" Yukari said. "She can't run from me forever, once she can't run anymore that is when I will strike, so little girl your yelling is falling on deaf ears." Magnous said. As Yukari was watching her friend run past Tokyo Tower she also saw her get underneath the destroyed tower. "Amono, I think that we should run to safety, I think knows how to handle this, let's go!" Yukari said. Wherever you are girl I will find you and when I do you won't be able to run anymore." Magnous said.

Hitomi was completely out of breath but she managed not to breath too loudly. She remembered about not being able to find her family.

Flashback:

"I don't know where they can be Hitomi, Amono and I checked every place we could, including the shelter." Yukari said. "It's possible they're hiding somewhere outside of Tokyo." Amono said. "Yeah, that could be true Hitomi." Yukari said. '_I just hope Amono's right about that.'_ Yukari thought.

End Flashback

"Oh, I just wish I knew where they are and I hope that wherever they are that they're safe." And as Hitomi said that tears began to flow from her worred emerald eyes, but just then a pillar of light engulfed her body and soon she disappeared. And Magnous was starting to get angry, he wanted to know where she was and then destroy her.

What will happen to Amono and Yukari, will they suffer the same fate as others have? Where is Hitomi's family and will she ever see them again? And what about that pillar of light that took her away?

I won't reveal it all in chapter 2 XD

Please read and review

I welcome all comments/critiques

I would like to give a big thank you to Wing Goddess for helping me figure out how to update this


	3. Where Am I?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything buy my own characters.

**Chapter 2 : Where Am I?**

As the pillar of light began to fade Hitomi could feel that she was sitting on a large, soft, and comfortable bed but she didn't have any idea where she was. "Where am I?" She asked herself.

Outside of where Hitomi was:

Van saw the pillar of light and he also saw that the pendant Hitomi gave to him was starting to glow and was also pointing to his room.

Now Meeting: 

Hitomi could see the door opening and she quickly asked "Who's there?" Van heard a familiar voice and answered "It's me Van Fanel, is that you Hitomi?" All he heard was a "yes", then opened the door completely and he saw in front of him his love who looked very scared.

As he came closer Hitomi realized that it was Van, and also realized that she had returned to Gaea without even knowing it. She got off the bed and started walking towards Van.

"Van, is it really you, have I returned?" Hitomi asked. Van began walking towards her and lifted his hand to her face and gently said "Yes, this is very real." "Oh Van, I've missed you so much!" Hitomi said. "And I've missed you too Hitomi, it's so great to see you again." He said. 

Unable to hold it back anymore, he pulled her gently towards him and hugged her, then she returned his embrace by hugging him in return. Then they looked into each others eyes and the space between them was getting smaller and smaller.

Van and Hitomi soon kissed, and it was a long and happy one.

Hitomi and Van are together again but why? And will she be able to tell Van and the others what has happened on the earth?

Find out in chapter 3 or 4? I decided to add dash of suspense already XD

I welcome all comments and critiques

In other words, please please please review

Tis my first fic


	4. Meeting Old Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my own characters

"line" Talking

'_line'_ Thinking

**Chapter 3**

**Meeting Old Friends**

They heard someone come in and separated to see who it was.

"Lord Van, Allen and the others are waiting for you. What was that pillar of light anyway?" Merle curiously asked.

'_Thank god it's not one of my advisors.'_ Van thought in relief.

"Merle is that you?" Hitomi asked. "Huh, Hitomi?! Is that really you, when did you get here? Wait, you were in that pillar weren't you?" Merle asked. "Yep, I sure was." Hitomi replied. "How were you able to get back here Hitomi?" Merle asked. "It's a long and not so pleasant story, so I'll explain later. You said something about the others are waiting for Van, who?" Hitomi asked. "We all decided to have a get together to day since we haven't seen each other in a while." Van said. "Come on you guys let's get going, they're waiting." Merle said.

They reached the area where they were waiting.

Then Merle shouted down to them by saying "We're here, sorry we're late, but we ran into a surprise up stairs or should I say Lord Van did, he he he he." Merle said with a little laugh. "Merle!" Van said, while turning as red as a tomato. "Well it's true." Merle replied. "Really, what was the surprise?" Millerna asked. "Look up there." Van instructed, no longer red. They all turned their eyes to the top of the stairs, and all at once they shouted in complete surprise "Hitomi?!"

"Hi everyone!" Hitomi said. As Hitomi was walking down the stairs they noticed something, then Allen spoke up by saying "She looks like she's in a trance." He was right, Hitomi was thinking about the people she left behind on earth and that horrible being that had a goal to destroy her. Unconsciously she walked right by them, to the outside of the castle, and looked up at the earth and then clenched both of her hands into fists. Van could see that something was very wrong and so could the others.

Just then, Van put a hand on her left shoulder and asked "Hitomi you look uneasy, are you alright?" Then she snapped out of her trance and said "Huh, ya I'm fine, sometimes I space out." "Hitomi, you're a lousy liar." Merle said. "I guess you're right." Hitomi replied. "I think you should explain what you said you would." Merle said. "Right." Hitomi said in agreement.

Hitomi is about to explain everything, but after she does what will the effects be?

Find out in Chapter 4

Please review, please


	5. Hitomi

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my own characters

"link" talking

'_link_' thoughts

**Chapter 4 **

**Hitomi's Story**

They all went to sit down and that is when Hitomi began to explain.

"Well, when I returned to the earth, my life was starting to get back in order and after a while everything was going great, but after that year something bad began to happen. It happened one day, something appeared above Tokyo in the sky, and it attracted so much attention that it was on the news all day. Then, two weeks after it appeared something emerged from it. It was later confirmed that "it" was a person. He said his name was Magnous, and that he was there for some people. When he said who I nearly fell on my face."

"Who's name did he mention that alarmed you so much?" Van asked in curiosity.

"He said the Kanzaki clan." Hitomi answered.

"WHAT?!" They shouted in shocked unison.

"That's right, whatever he's doing on earth it has something to do with my family and me. When my mother saw the news she couldn't explain it, she had no idea what he wanted with us. But soon things went from bad to worse to horrible in only two days."

"On the second day he began attacking the city. It wasn't long before people began running for their lives in terror, and the army's weapons had no affect on him. It's like he's some kind of super human. While the chaos was happening, I was separated from my family while we were in the crowd. The last thing I remember is getting knocked out, then the next thing I knew I was in what used to look like a hospital with Yukari and Amono taking care of me."

"When I fully regained my strength I surfaced with them. When I saw the surroundings, I…I…I froze in complete horror, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. We went to go look for my family, but couldn't find them, and Amono said that it's possible they're somewhere outside of Tokyo, but I have this horrible feeling that something bad's happened to them."

"Then we were getting chased by that…that…that murderer. I was doing the best I could to lure him away from them and it worked. He lost sight of me after while and I was able to find shelter under some rubble which was Tokyo Tower, or at least what was left of it. I began to think I should turn myself in but before I could do anything that was when the pillar of light came and took me away. And you know the rest."

"I want to help save them but if I go back he'll just kill me. I wish I knew what to do."

They saw that her hands were clenched into fists again but this time she was crying too.

'_We've never seen her like this, we need to help her, quickly._' Millerna thought.

Just then, Van walked over to her and hugged her, then he comfortingly "Don't worry, we'll help you Hitomi, you will see them all again, so go ahead and cry just let it all out, we're going to help you the way you helped us in the past." "Yeah, whoever this guy is we'll help you defeat him." Gates said.

"Thank you, but I don't want to see you die…….at his hands…"Hitomi trailed off and fell asleep in Van's arms.

"She's exhausted from what has been happening, she needs to rest for a while." Millerna matter-of-factly said. "Right. I'll take her to my room to rest." Van said. "Van, I think it's best if you stay with her, she might forget where she is and think it was all a dream." Dryden stated. Nodding his head in agreement Van said "Right, good idea."

Now what'll happen that Hitomi's told them everything? Well, the keyword for now is "suspense" he he he

Read chapter 5 to find out

Please review

All comments/critiques welcome


	6. New Powers?

Disclaimer : I don't own anything but my own characters

"Link" Talking

**Link** Spells/Attacks ( different animes )

'_Link'_ Thoughts

**Chapter 5 **

**New Powers?**

Van set her on the bed and then got a chair and sat beside her.

**Hitomi Dreaming:**

"Hitomi." Called a mysterious voice. "What is it? Who are you? Where are you, and how do you know my name?" Hitomi

asked. "There is no need for you to be afraid, I am here to give you news." The voice said. "News? News of what?" Hitomi asked in confusion. There are hidden powers sleeping within you, and you must awaken them. You are the only one who can save the earth. I can help you on your way. When you wake up go outside to the back of the palace, hold this up to the sky and say 'Earth Star Planet Power'. Once you've done that, recite what's on this." A paper appeared in front of her. "When you do this Hitomi, you will be closer to your destiny. Oh, when you say 'Earth Star Planet Power', you will become Sailor Earth, my successor." The voice continued. "My destiny? Your successor? Wait, what are you talking about?" Hitomi asked, very confused. "We'll meet again Hitomi, until then farewell." The mysterious voice said. "Wait, please wait!" Hitomi pleaded.

**End of Dream**

Just then, Hitomi began to slowly wake up and saw Van looking at her and also remembered what she needed to do, so she got up and put her shoes on.

"Hitomi, what is it?" Van asked. "I must do something, Van can you take me to the back to the palace please?" Hitomi asked. Van could see the seriousness in her eyes and replied "Yes, I can, come this way." It wasn't a very long walk and soon they were there. "Well that was fast Hitomi, did you even rest?" Merle asked. Hitomi didn't hear her though. "If what she said is true then I might be able to do it." Hitomi said. "Who's she and what might you be able to do?" Merle asked. "I'll tell you guys later, take a few steps back." Hitomi instructed. "Um, okay." Van said. Hitomi held the object in her hand and began to speak.

"Earth Star Planet Power!" Hitomi shouted.

Suddenly she began to spin around like a gymnast on monkey bars, without the monkey bars. Then she stopped and a long staff appeared in her right hand. Everyone stared in complete awe at what just happened. "Hitomi…what just happened?" Millerna managed to ask. "I'll explain later, can you take me to a secluded area outside of Fanaelia?" Hitomi asked. "Uh…sure, lets go." Van said, still stunned.

They were walking for 50 minutes, then they finally reached their destination.

"According to this I need to recite these out loud and that's all. I need a dagger for the first one though." Hitomi said. Suddenly something emerged from her staff. "I guess this is it. Well here goes nothing." Hitomi said.

**Spell 1: **

**To my front Rafael**

**To my rear Gabriel**

**To my right Michael**

**To my left Ureul**

**The five stars of protection surround me with their flame**

**The six stars of protection shimmer in a pillar of light!**

**Artor markt toe**

**Vei ga poora**

**Vei da doora**

**Orum**

**Amen!**

All of a sudden an explosion erupted and a gust of wind so strong pushed them all down with a powerful force, even Hitomi fell backward.

"Hitomi, are you alright?" Van asked, coming to her aide. "Yes, I'm fine." Hitomi said. "There are two others I need to recite. All of you get behind me now! Do it!" Hitomi said in a demanding tone. "Okay, but why?" Merle asked. "The force from the back is weaker than the force from the front. With you all behind me you won't feel the full force of the attack." Hitomi explained. "Well just be careful." Van said. "Don't worry, I'll be prepared this time. Lets see, this one is called the Dragon Slave." Hitomi said.

**Spell 2 : Dragon Slave**

**Lord of darkness of the four worlds**

**On thy bonds I do swear**

**Grant me all the power you posses.**

**Darkness beyond twilight**

**Crimson beyond blood that flows**

**Buried in the stream of time is where your power grows**

**I pledge myself to conquer**

**All the foes who stand**

**Before the mighty gift bestowed in my unworthy hand**

**Let the fools who stand before me be destroyed**

**By the power you and I posses**

**Dragon Slave!**

Hitomi was putting in all her strength just to stand up. Just then, she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned her head and saw Van helping her to stay standing. Then the blast ended.

"Van, why did you….." Before she could finish what she was saying, Van put a finger over her mouth and said "Hitomi, you know that you can always count on us for help." "Thanks Van." Hitomi said, smiling. "You're welcome Hitomi." Van said, smiling. "There's only one more left. Ready?" Hitomi asked. "You know we are." Allen said. "It's called the Giga Slave. Well, here goes nothing." Hitomi said.

**Spell 3 : Giga Slave**

**Darkness beyond blackest pitch**

**Deeper than the deepest night**

**King of darkness who shines like gold upon the sea of chaos**

**I call upon thee and swear myself to thee**

**Let the fools who stand before me be destroyed**

**By the power you and I posses!**

Then an explosion 10 times stronger and bigger then the previous two erupted.

"Oh no, I'm…I'm loosing control…it's too powerful. I can't hold it." Hitomi said. "Yes you can, believe in yourself, you can." Van said. But soon it was all over. They were all knocked out, but after four minutes Hitomi began to slowly regain consciousness, while she was on top of Van. "Uuuu…what the….huh? Oh no, Van, Van please wake up, please. Don't leave me, I can't do this without you." Hitomi pleaded, with tears falling from her emerald eyes. But just then she heard a familiar voice and, ya that's right, it was Van. "Hit…Hito….Hitomi? Hitomi don't cry, I'm here, it'll be alright." Van softly said in comfort. Then she looked up, her eyes were still wet from crying.

"Van, you're alive?" Hitomi asked in amazement. "Of course I am, it'll take more than that to kill me. But it did help that I wasn't on the receiving end." Van said. "Oh thank goodness, I was so worried. I thought I lost you." Hitomi said in relief as she hugged him and burried her face in his shirt. "Oh Hitomi." Van said softly and gently.

Soon the others woke up and saw that Van and Hitomi were alright. Then they both stood up.

"Well done Hitomi." The mystery person said.

"I know that voice. I've done what you said I needed to do, now can you please explain?" Hitomi asked. "Uh Hitomi, do you know that voice?" Van asked. "Absolutely. She came to see me while I was passed out. She told me to do what I did. Tell me, why did you tell me that?" Hitomi asked.

"I will. You deserve to know the truth, young one. Now prepare yourselves for a journey you won't forget. A journey to the past and to the future." The mystery person said.

Who is this mystery person and what connections does she have to Hitomi? And what will they learn about the past and the future?

Find out in Chapter 6

Please review, pretty please

I welcome all comments/critiques


	7. Mysteries Revealed!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my own characters

"Link" Talking

'_Link'_ Thoughts/Thinking

**Chapter 6**

**Mysteries Revealed!**

"Hitomi, I said you're my successor because when you were born, I could see some things that were special about you. But what really caught my attention is that you're a draconian and that you're a psychic. You are the chosen one Hitomi Kanzaki." The mystery person said.

When she said that Hitomi's a draconian their jaws dropped.

"Me, a draconian? But how….how can that be true? I don't even have wings. Do I?" Hitomi asked in confusion.

"I will now explain to you all that you need to know. Are you ready?" The mystery person asked.

"Yes." Hitomi replied.

"Very well. My name is Sailor Earth, your predecessor. Years ago, far before you birth, is when this all began. In dark times an evil by the name of Magnous came to Earth and sought to destroy it, but he had no such luck, there were certain people who were able to beat him, and those people were your ancestors Hitomi. They had some power, and they were putting up a tough fight against him and were able to gain the advantage for a long while, and even though he began to get much more powerful and a lot stronger than them, they didn't show any signs of giving up.

And when I sensed what was going on in the past, I teleported there as fast as I could. Needless to say that when I arrived it was a horrible sight to behold, there was only rubble, destroyed buildings, and not much sign of life anywhere. I didn't have time to look for survivors when all of a sudden I saw an explosion and went to check it out.

I aided them, and when we combined our power, we were able to seal him on the other side of the galaxy. Before I left I prophesized that my successor would be born from the Kanzaki clan. You are that person Hitomi. However, we never thought that he would resurface, but now that he has….." Sailor Earth was cut off.

"He's looking for revenge, and that is why he has done all of this. He's looking for the last family member, me." Hitomi concluded. "Exactly. Listen to me Hitomi, I am able to stop time anywhere it's needed and I'll do it now, giving you seven months to train and prepare for the battle ahead of you." Sailor Earth said. "Oh, I almost forgot to tell you that if time wouldn't be stopped then Magnous would not be able to find you to destroy you and that wouldn't be a good thing." Sailor Earth said. "Why?" Hitomi asked. "If he wouldn't be able to get to you, then Magnous would teleport to the future and find your and Van's daughter, Hikari Saiho." Sailor Earth said.

What's all this about a daughter? Well I guess I can give you a hint.

The hint is: the future

That's all.

You'll have to read on to find out the rest. XD

All reviews/critiques are welcome

I won't be updating daily anymore, more like once a month.


	8. The Future Daughter?

Disclaimer I don't own anything but my own characters 

Okay…..I've got some explainin' to do :sigh: 

I've been reading the Twilight Saga novels and I've recently seen the movie twice ^_^

I've been finding it difficult trying to get on the computer, I just finished all the books within a matter of weeks.

I plan to see the movie again……okay now owtf. Please enjoy an' I'm really sorry for the delay.

**Chapter 7**

**The Future Daughter?!**

They only stood there in complete silence, not believing what they just heard.

Then Hitomi said " Um….I think that we must have misheard you."

"No you didn't, what you just heard is true. I can't give you any information beyond that, but I can tell you Magnous knows about her. If he is able to kill you Hitomi, then Hikari won't exist." Sailor Earth explained. "I just realized something, if Hikari's their daughter then why is her last name different?" Millerna asked. "I was able to change it. I had hoped that he wouldn't be able to find her, and to my knowledge he hasn't been able to find her yet, which is why he's in your time period. Okay, that's not the point here, the point is that you must train your hardest and awaken your power. I am guessing that the rest of you will want to help her, and you can do that by training her using your guymelefs, sword techniques, and anything else that will assist her in the battle, and remember you only have 7 months Hitomi." Sailor Earth said. Then she just disappeared in front of them.

Just then, Hitomi fell to the ground feeling weak, dazed, and a little light headed.

"Hitomi? What's wrong, are you alright?" Merle asked in worry. But all Hitomi could hear was mumbling and see figures standing around her, and soon she passed out. They were starring to panic and then they returned to the palace and put Hitomi in one of the extra rooms, hoping that she would wake up again soon but she remained asleep for two days and then they were really starting to panic. But on the third day she started to wake up.

"Uuuu….wh…..wha…..wha….what happened? Oh that's right, I passed out, I really need to get used to that happening because I don't want it to happen on the battlefield. I wonder where the others are." Hitomi said. She got off the bed and began to walk down the hall, and when she reached the library she saw them. "Um guys, who died?" Hitomi asked. Then they looked up and saw Hitomi standing in front of them, their mood went from panic and worry to relief. "What happened to you back there Hitomi?" Allen asked. "I guess that since I've never done that before it had a bad side effect, and I think my energy was a little drained." Hitomi said. "Hitomi, are you saying that if you would go that again, the same thing would happen again?" Gatez asked. "Yes, there's no doubt about it." Hitomi answered. "But you can't be thinking you're gonna do that again, if you do you might die!" Merle said. "I don't have much of a choice, and besides, I must also train. I have accepted my fate with no regrets and I won't start to." Hitomi said. "But Hitomi, just think about what you're saying." Millerna said. "NO! You think, a few years ago this world was going to be destroyed, but it was saved, and now the Earth is in the same situation Gaea was a few years ago! I'm not going to just stand by and watch him kill innocent people and destroy the Earth just because he's looking for the last member of the Kanzaki clan!" Hitomi yelled. She then ran off with tears in her eyes.

"Hitomi wait!" Van shouted. He turned to them and said "I can't believe you guys, how could you say those things to her? I really don't know what to say, except for the fact I'm really disappointed in you, and Hitomi probably is too." Then he just left and went to look for her. Van was looking for her when he saw her sitting near the little river behind the palace, then he ran down the stairs and made it outside, then he stopped to catch his breath. After five minutes he began to approach her, with some caution of course, but it was no use, she could hear him coming ( AN: she didn't know it was him though. ).

"Go away, whoever you are, I wanna be left alone!" Hitomi shouted. But she heard the person coming closer and then she stood up, turned around, and said "I said go……away." She stopped when she saw that it was Van. He didn't really know what to say to her, then he said "Don't let what the others said get to you." "Thank you, but that's not it, lately I've been wondering why I've come back, and it's not that I didn't want to, because I've looked forward to seeing you all again. It's just that there are so many questions in my head that I don't know the answers to, and one of them is, will I come back alive or will I die?" Hitomi asked in frustration. Just then Van began to walk towards her and then embraced her. "Don't talk like that, you shouldn't worry because you're going to come back, or at least you should know that." Van said. "I wish I did know that but I don't." Hitomi said. They looked at each other for a bit, getting closer and closer, until their lips met.

Gatez and the others were watching from a hidden place.

I decided to end this with a kissing scene. Hope you liked it XD

Hitomi has training to do and only 7 months to complete it in. Will her training be enough to prepare her for the battle ahead and what other secret powers are still sleeping inside her?

Find out some of the answers in Chapter 8.

I'm really sorry this update's so late, I've been pulled into the Twilight Saga and am now a Twihard.

I'm going to try to update again as soon as possible. That's a promise.

Please read and please, please, please review.


	9. Training for the Final Battle

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my own characters. Which means in my dreams I can own them ( starts dreaming ) XD

Yikes……late in updates.

Some other things have come up such as:

Looking for employment

And I've recently gotten the Twilight Deluxe Borders 2 Disc Edition, which I've been watching a lot ^_^

And of course I've been re-reading the Twilight Saga Novels

But enough of my rambling…..owtf Enjoy!

"word" = talking 'word' = thoughts

**Chapter 8**

**Training for the Final Battle**

When the mystic moon and the sun were high in the sky Hitomi began to exit the castle.

When she got to the forest she heard some people's voices talking to her and so she turned around and saw her friends coming toward her. "Hitomi, we're sorry about yesterday, we just thought that you were rushing into things." Merle said. "Don't worry about it." Hitomi said. "Why are you going into the forest?" Allen asked. She looked at them plainly and then she looked up the Earth and said "To train for the final battle." There was silence for 2 minutes, then Merle suggested "Hey, I have an idea, why don't we watch you to make sure you don't hurt yourself?" "Okay." Hitomi said in agreement.

They were leaving Fanelia for a while.

Traveling:

While day turned into night Hitomi stayed awake in deep thought, thinking about what had happened so far, and at times she cried thinking about what Magnous had done. One night as Hitomi was looking at her reflection in the water she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned around in fear not knowing what to do, but just then she realized that it was Van and she let out a heavy sigh of relief. "Oh, it's you, sorry about that." Hitomi said in relief. "Hitomi, are you feeling okay, you don't seem like yourself." Van asked concerningly. "I guess I've just been a little on edge since this all began." Hitomi said. Van could see that Hitomi was shaking, and so he opened duffle bag and pulled out a big, warm, and comfortable blanket, and wrapped it around both of them.

"Thank you, Van." Hitomi said. She rested her head on his chest, and then Van asked, "So, when are you going to start training?" Hitomi was getting sleepy, "Tomorrow." She replied, then she fell asleep. As she was sleeping he gave her a kiss on the cheek. 'You're so strong, you never give up even when the odds are stacked against you, no matter what you always find a way to succeed and that's why I fell in love with you, plus you always had faith in me and you always believed in me.' Van thought.

As the sun was rising, they began to wake up and noticed that Hitomi wasn't there.

"Hey, where'd Hitomi disappear to?" Millerna asked. "Do you know where she is Van?" Allen asked. "No idea, she was here last night though. Wait, I remember her saying something about training tomorrow, I'm guessing that's where she is." Van said. Just then they heard something in the forest in front of them, they went to see what happened and when they got there, they were stunned to see it. They saw Hitomi using a rather big tree for kicking and punching, then she stopped out of exhaustion and said while breathing heavily, "I didn't realize that…I was so….so out of shape, but I can't give up now, I won't let Magnous win! I will push myself to the limit if needed, I'll do whatever it takes to secure the Earth's future and save my friends and family." "Hitomi, are you gonna be ready to fight him when the time comes?" Dryden asked. "Well, to tell the truth, I don't really know how powerful he is, so I can't guarantee anything." Hitomi said. "Just promise you'll come back alive, okay?" Merle asked. "I wish I could but I can't." Hitomi said. "But why?" Van asked curiously. "Because in all honesty I don't know the outcome of this battle, but just so you guys know this in advance, that if I don't come back then you know the oucome." Hitomi said, looking down to the ground and then closed her eyes.

"Don't say that!" Millerna said. "Well, I need to get back to my training, bye." Hitomi said. She sat down and put her hands in front of her. "What's she doing?" Merle asked curiously. "Exactly what I told her to do." Sailor Earth said. Then they all turned around and saw her standing there. "I thought you weren't coming back, and what do you mean by, exactly what you told her to do?" Allen asked. "I told her about things she'll be using on the battlefield and this is one of them. I will occasionally come by and then leave, like now, and by the way, you will notice some changes later on. Goodbye." Sailor Earth said and then left. "Changes?" Van asked. "I don't like the way that sounds." Allen said warily.

What changes is Sailor Earth talking about? Will Hitomi be able to succeed and complete her training for the final battle?

Find out in the next chapter!

Chapter 9 is on the way, I promise

Please read and review, pretty please?


	10. Hitomi's Hidden Powers Awaken

Disclaimer I don't own anything but my own characters. So no suing allowed :D

"word" = talking 'word' = thoughts

**Chapter 9**

**Hitomi's Hidden Powers Awaken**

As Hitomi continued to sit there a yellowish gold light appeared between her hands, and the others didn't know how to react, besides being speechless. Then as the light began to fade, Hitomi fell forward, but was able to catch herself before she hit the ground, she felt a little weak but she didn't stop.

Just then she began to stand, 'All I have to do is think of something happy, that shouldn't be too hard to do.' Hitomi thought.

**Hitomi's happy thought:**

' The Earth is safe, now I can go tell them. No one will live in fear now, because it's all over, I've done my duty.'

As Hitomi was thinking that, she began to feel her feet leaving the ground, she slowly opened her eyes and could see that she was a few inches off the ground. "Wh….wha….what the heck, how is she doing that?!" Dryden asked in astonishment. "You're asking the wrong person." Gatez managed to say. They just stood there not knowing what to say. Then Hitomi began to do what seemed to be test flights. Just then Hitomi looked to her left and saw them standing there speechless, then she flew over to them. "Hi guys, I hope I didn't wake you." Hitomi said. "Uhh….no you….didn't we just….we just woke up and….and….and noticed that you….weren't….there, so we….we decided to….to go see where…where you were." Millerna said, still amazed. Then they slowly began to come to their senses.

Just then something appeared between them.

"Huh? What's this? Oh, there's a note attached to it." Hitomi said. "What does it say Hitomi?" Van asked. Then she began to read it.

**Note:**

Hitomi, this device has two abilities. The first one is, it can show you what Magnous has done, and the second one is, it can enable you to teleport different eras of the Earth. You WILL need this. Also it is voice activated. For the first one the code is: Mend and Defend. The code for the second one is: Project Gaea. The destinations have been programmed into it already. Only your voice can activate this. Good luck on you mission and remember I will help you along the way. And as you travel you will gather friends to help you as well.

"Well I guess I have to go." Hitomi said plainly. "Huh, wait you mean you're leaving right now?" Merle asked. "If that is what I must do then so be it, I'll go, I can't waste any time." Hitomi said. "Hold it, if you think you're doing this alone you're wrong, we're coming and you can't change our minds." Van said. "Right. Thanks you guys. Project Gaea." Hitomi said. At that moment they just disappeared. Then they appeared in what seemed to be a futuristic house.

Where are they, what era are in, and what will she need to in training, with only 7 months in front of her?

Find out in the next chapter

Here's a hint: Capsule Corp. See if you can figure it out ^_~

Please, please read and review

I really would like to hear what you think of this as it goes on

The next Chapter will be posted soon


	11. New Allies?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my own characters = No suing

"word" = talking

'word' = thoughts

"_word"_ = telepathic talking

**Chapter 10**

**New Allies?**

As they stood there they heard someone coming, Van and Allen were in attack positions of course. When the person came into the living room she stopped when she saw them.

"Who…who are you?" She asked. "I'm Hitomi and this is Van and these are our friends Allen, Millerna, Dryden, Merle, Gatez, and the crusade. I'm sorry if we startled you." Hitomi said. "Well I guess it's okay, by the way my name's Bulma." Bulma said. When the introductions were over, some other people came before Hitomi could explain. "Well this is a surprise, I thought you'd still be in training Goku." Bulma said. Just then Goku saw some people in the living room. "Where's Gohan?" Bulma asked. "Chi Chi's making him hit the books a lot and he's making up for all those days when we were on Namek. By the way Bulma, who are they?" Goku asked. "Well I only know their names at the moment." Bulma said. "What are their names?" Goku asked. "That's Hitomi, Van, Millerna, Allen, Dryden, Merle, Gatez, and the crusade." Bulma said, pointing to each of them.

Goku started walking toward them and said "Hi, I'm Goku." While his hand was up ( AN: kinda like when you're waving to someone.) "Hi Goku." Hitomi said. "Where are you guys from? You don't look like you're from around here." Goku said. "Should I tell him where you're from?" Hitomi asked, turning to the others. "Ya, why not." Merle said. She could see that the others agreed with her. "Okay, they're from the planet Gaea and I'm from the Earth, and from the looks of it I'm from the past." Hitomi explained. "Wow, but if you're from the past why are you here?" Goku asked. Hitomi paused for a little bit and then said "I'm here because of what's happened in my era, I need to train." Goku could see the pain in her eyes and when he looked at her friends they looked sad. "I know some people who can train you Hitomi." Goku said.

"I'll go contact Krillin and tell him to bring the others." Bulma said. "Good idea. I'll see if Gohan will be able to come too. Did you wanna come Hitomi?" Goku asked. "Well I do need to get to know this place a little better. Would you guys be okay with staying here?" Hitomi asked. They nodded yes. "You all can stay here for as long as you need to." Bulma said. "We appreciate it." Millerna said. Then Bulma went to the phone and called Krillin.

**On the phone**

Master Roshi: Kami House.

Bulma: Tell Krillin to get the others.

Master Roshi: Okay. Why?

Bulma: Well you'll find out, why, when Goku gets there.

Master Roshi: Okay. Hold on a second.

**Away from phone**

"Krillin, go get the others. Goku's called a meeting." Master Roshi said. "Why, is there trouble?" Krillin asked. "Bulma didn't say much, she just said we'll find out, why, when Goku gets here." Master Roshi said.

**Phone hung up**

Then Krillin got off the couch and went outside to the front and began to concentrate, and soon he was able to talk to his friends telepathically. _"Piccolo, Tien, Yamcha, Vegeta, Chiaotzu. Goku wants us all to meet at Master Roshi's, but he didn't say why though."_ Krillin said.

**Somewhere**

'Well Kakarot, perhaps now we can finally continue our battle, and this time I will win.' Vegeta thought. Meanwhile, Piccolo was preparing to leave Korin Tower, Tien and Chiaotzu were already on their way, and Yamacha and Puar were also on their way.

**Meanwhile at Capsule Corp :**

"I can teleport you to the island, but I'll need to go to the house first to get Gohan okay?" Goku asked. "Okay." Hitomi said. "In order for you to come and not get left behind you can put your hand on my shoulder. That's the only way you'll be able to come." Goku said. Hitomi did as she was told and then Goku put two fingers on his forehead and then disappeared. They stood there looking dumfounded, except Bulma.

**At Goku's house :**

And then they reappeared inside Goku's house.

"Goku, what did you just do?" Hitomi asked in confusion. "Instant Transmission." Goku said. "Instant - what?" Hitomi asked. "Instant Transmission." Goku said. "What's that?" Hitomi asked. "It gives you the ability to teleport." Goku explained. Just then Gohan and Chi Chi came down stairs. "Goku, where have you been?" Chi Chi asked. "Well, I went to Bulma's to see if Krillin and Yamcha were there, so we could train, but they weren't. Then I met some people." Goku explained. Then Chi Chi saw a young teenage girl with sandy colored hair and green emerald eyes standing behind him. "Hello, who are you?" Chi Chi asked. "Hi, I'm Hitomi, Hiomi Kanzaki." Hitomi said. "Chi Chi, we're all meeting at Master Roshi's island and we need Gohan there too, so can he come?" Goku asked. Then Chi Chi gave him a glare and he took a step back. "Absolutely NOT!! Gohan missed out on a lot of his education while he was on that little escapade on Namek with you all!!" Chi Chi yelled. "But, it's really important." Goku pleaded.

"What's important dad?" Gohan asked. "Well, maybe I should let Hitomi give you a short explanation about this." Goku said. "Okay, Hitomi I want an explanation now." Chi Chi demanded. "Well, okay, something horrible is happening in my era and I've been sent here to train in hopes that I'll be able to save my world." Hitomi explained. Just then her communicator began beeping and so she took it out of her pocket, but it stopped and then she put it back in her pocket. "Aren't you going to answer that?" Gohan asked. Hitomi shook her head and said "I'll answer it when we get to the island." "Well, I guess Gohan can go, under one condition, when you get back you're gonna be hitting the books mister!!" Chi Chi said. "Alright, thanks mom!" Gohan said happily. "Okay, is everyone ready to go?" Goku asked cheerfully. Hitomi and Gohan nodded their heads. And in a flash they were at Master Roshi's house.

**At Master Roshi's :**

"Hey guys, we're here." Goku said.

They looked up and saw Goku, Gohan, and a teenager standing in the door way.

"Who are you?" Krillin asked. "This is Hitomi, she's from the past. Right?" Goku asked. "Yes, that's right." Hitomi said. "Oh, so I guess that's why we're having this meeting." Tien said. Goku nodded. "Hitomi this is Krillin, Piccolo, Tien, Yamcha, Chiaotzu, and Vegeta." Goku said. "It's nice to meet you all." Hitomi said. "Oh, Goku, Bulma just called and said she's bringing some of her friends." Yamcha said. Then Goku looked at Hitomi and asked "Didn't you say you were going to answer that thing when you came here?" Then Hitomi took out her communicator and said "Mend and Defend." "Um, why did you say that?" Krillin asked. "It's voice activated." Hitomi explained. "Ohhh." Krillin said. Just then a hologram appeared and it was a message from Sailor Earth.

**Message:**

Hitomi, listen, Magnous has somehow escaped, I don't know how but I do have a theory, while he was sealed his power must have gotten stronger and more advanced, however, I seriously believe it's true because no other enemy I've ever faced has been able to escape that. I don't know where Amono, Yukari, and your family are as of now but I promise you I'll keep searching. The images you are now seeing are pieces of your hometown. You now have 5 months to train and prepare. Goodbye and good luck.

As Hitomi was looking at the images in front of her, she fell backward in shock, and fortunately the couch was behind her.

"Are you alright?" Yamcha asked. "He has…destroyed Tokyo completely, there isn't any sign of life in those images. If she finds them it will be a miracle." Hitomi said in a sad tone. "You mean that's your era?" Piccolo asked. "Yes." Hitomi replied. "What did she mean when she said, Magnous has somehow escaped?" Goku asked. "Well, when I left the Earth he was still after me, and until he's killed me I don't think he'll ever give up." Hitomi said. "I see, but what about your family?" Krillin asked. All Hitomi said was " I don't know…" They could tell something was troubling her. Then the door opened again and Bulma and Hitomi's friends were coming in.

"Hey guys, sorry we're late but the hover car needed gas plus traffic was bad. Huh, why's everyone so quiet?" Bulma asked. Then as usual Vegeta added his two sense in. "Why are shedding tears for people who might not even be dead?" Vegeta asked in his usual careless tone. "Because it's getting harder and harder for me to believe that they're alive. I want to believe they're alive but I just don't think I can." Hitomi said, while tears were streaming down her face. "That was really cold Vegeta! How could you say that?" Goku asked. "Simple. It's not my problem Kakarot." Vegeta said. "Even so, you could be a little more considerate." Tien said. "Don't pay any attention to Vegeta, he's always like that." Yamcha said.

Then Bulma and company walked to where the others were.

"What's wrong Hitomi?" Allen asked. "Can you train me? I'll do whatever I have to do…please. I don't want anymore people to die because of me." Hitomi said in a low voice. "Sure, we'll train you, but promise us two things." Goku said. "Uh, okay." Hitomi agreed. "Okay, 1. Let us come with you and bring the Dragon Balls, and 2. Promise that you'll defeat him." Goku said. "I promise I will, but if you come with me you must promise that you won't interfere and that goes for the rest of you too. This is strictly between me and him." Hitomi said commandingly. "I'm sorry, but we can't do that." Piccolo said. "Then I've no choice, I can't let you…." Hitomi was cutoff. "Hitomi, stop and think, if they go with you then they can protect." Van said.

"No. You're only saying that because you want me to live. Fate will decide whether I live or die. However, I will let them come for the one reason that they protect all of you." Hitomi said. When it was decided Hitomi went to the back of the island and just sat there looking at the sea and feeling the fresh breeze touch her face. "It's hard to believe this is the future. It looks different in so many ways, hover cars, space pods, capsules that store things and then open when the top gets pressed, a green man that looks like an alien, objects called Dragon Balls, and animals that walk and talk like humans." Hitomi said. "Hey Hitomi, what're you doing here?" Krillin asked. Then Hitomi turned her head and said "Nothing much, just thinking, I've had a lot of things on my mind lately and I'm still figuring other things out too." Hitomi said. "Oh, okay, well, see you later." Krillin said.

**1 Hour later:**

Hitomi was walking back inside in the house.

"Well, I guess you like looking at the ocean." Bulma said. "Yeah it helps me relax." Hitomi said. As the others were coming back into the living room they saw a strange look on Hitomi's face. Her face went pale, her eyes became dilated, and then she passed out. They ran to see if she was alright. "Hitomi, are you alright! Can you hear me, wake up!" Van yelled. But it was in vein.

What has happened to Hitomi, and will they be able to wake her? What is the cause of this dramatic affect?

Find out in the next chapter of "New Discoveries"


End file.
